Many storage systems and/or devices use logical addresses to securely manage memory so that applications and/or programs do not have direct access to physical memory, to provide wear leveling, or the like. The logical addresses are typically mapped to physical addresses so that a processor can access the physical addresses to perform input/output (I/O) operations on the data stored therein. In some implementations, the mappings of the logical address to physical address for the memory may be stored in a master layer.
In further implementations, a storage system may include an update layer that maintains a record of changes in the mappings of the logical addresses to the physical addresses. Periodically, the changes in the update layer are made in the master layer. To facilitate the storing of the mappings of the logical addresses to the physical addresses, the storage system may calculate hashed mappings based on the beginning logical block address for data, the length of the data, and the physical block address associated with the logical block address. The storage system may then save the hashed mapping in the update layer.